Four
by angharad.griffiths.739
Summary: Anastasia has been a shield agent for as long as she can remember. In charge of a secret underground base, she manages it alone for years, changing schools regularly to keep her cover. One day she finds herself not so alone. Joining the avengers in their latest fight against a new foes. Rated T but may change. Relationships: Bruce/Tony Natasha/Clint
1. Ana

**AN: I do not own Avengers, or any characters from the movies, comics...all of it. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And I looked, And behold a pale horse; And his name that sat upon him was death, And hell followed him...Who can tell me what that passage from the bible is about?" Miss Vernes asked, not expecting an answer. It wasn't that this was a class of idiots, or a class that was uninterested in their chosen topic, but that this was just a fairly ordinary class. It was full of ordinary 16 year olds, trying to balance school work and their social lives. Many of where uncertain about religion, bar a select few. In-fact she believed, that many of them would have only looked at any religious texts for her RE lessons. "Okay I will tell you..." but before she could finish a hand shot up into the air. Sliding her glasses down the bridge of her nose, she studied the owner of the hand, and nodded for her to go on. "It is referring to the fourth and last horseman of the apocalypse, the others being pestilence, war and famine," The strange girls sapphire eyes stared right back at Miss Vernes as she continued "They are the first four seals, out of 7, that will lead to the final judgement." Looking at the student, Miss vernes realised she had no idea who she was. In the staffroom earlier that day, there had been discussion of a new girl. Perhaps this was her and it was clear to the teacher she came from a religious background. "Did you're parents teach you that erm..." Miss Vernes paused looking at the girl expectantly. "Ana Smith, and no, I just like to read about different cultures and religions" She replied smiling to herself, as if there was more to tell.

Miss Vernes moved on, but couldn't help watch the new girl closely as she worked. She was astounded by her knowledge and understanding of the world around her. The PE staff, where amazed by how capable she was in all the apparatus and her science teachers on occasion found themselves learning something from her. She was getting quite a bit of male attention as-well. Though not a great beauty, her toned body and piercing blue eyes screamed potential to some of the girls in the school. They would of had her straightening her unruly dark curls, wearing dresses and plastering herself in make-up. She had other ideas. Jeans, vest tops and converses seemed to be her favourite out fit and as for make-up she wore none. Her hair was tied out of her face so she could see and that's all she cared about. After a while she was deemed a unsociable freak, as she had no interest in fitting in. It wasn't completely untrue. Everyday she drove her motorbike to school, concentrated solely on her work and then drove back. She didn't see the point in making friends and she never let anyone know where she lived, however she didn't appreciate being called a freak for it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Not too far from the school, In a private animal reserve a interesting group of people where meeting. "Okay I am going to ask the question that we all want to know" Tony stark started looking about at the other members of the avengers team, "What the hell are we doing here Fury." Nicolas Fury scanned the line up. They had all come at his call and they all wanted answers "When we get out of the open, I will tell you" he said looking at his watch frowning slightly. Bruce Banner eyes flashed green for a brief moment, "Where not wasting your time are we?!" he snapped calming slightly when Tony placed his had on his back. While Natasha, Clint and even Steve trusted Fury had a reason for this, the others wanted to know why. "He is not wrong to be angry, this one eyed Fury called for us and we are standing among beasts" Thor crossed his arms, when the sound of a engine started to get closer.

Fury smirked "Patience, you will find out soon enough, there is only one key to where we are going too," The sound got closer and the team could see a black motorbike coming closer, "and it belongs to her". The mystery biker skidded to a halt and leapt off the bike. The black helmet hid her face but her voice was easy enough to here.

"Agent Anastasia Edwards...It has been a while since I have had company."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Not babysitters

AN: New chapter is here, hope you enjoy, I still don't own avengers

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Avengers stared at the girl in-front of them speechless. Even to Natasha, who had started out at a young age herself, she had never expected such responsibility on a teenager. Of-course Anastasia hadn't removed her helmet, until she had let them into the secret underground base. It was pretty standard as far as secret bases go. Secret door in the stables that needed a key and voice code to open. This lead to a secret tunnel with Silver panelling and into the main control room. The hight of shield technology was put into that room. While normaly one would notice the CCTV and the weapon systems, fury notice the games consoles, Instruments, speakers, DVD's and piles of books. "You turned the base into your personal...entertainment centre" Fury growled softly irritated by the clutter. Ana sighed and that is when she removed her helmet glaring slightly "I got bored! You dumped me here 6 years ago and I completed my mission 4...no offence but if I am going to spend my life sitting and waiting for stuff to happen in this place, I should get to have some fun too" She snapped placing her hands on her hips before turning to the stunned Avengers "Take a picture it will last longer". Steve was the first to speak, stepping forward and offering a hand to the girl.

"Stephen Rogers, It is a pleasure to meet you Ma'am...How long have you been a Shield agent"

"Bruce Banner, Can you erm calm down a little?...It is stressing me out a bit and that's not a good thing"

"I am Thor Odinson, Does one so tiny truly live on her own?"

"You know who I am, nice place you got here, of-course its all stark industry equipment, so it would be great"

"Natasha Romanoff, Priyatno poznakomit'sya (nice to meet you)"

"Clint..."

Blinking slightly Ana changed her scowl into a smile, "I know who you all are, I have been a Shield agent since I was about 8, Please don't turn all green, rage monster on me, Yes I do, Can it Stark, all this equipment has been modified by me, yego priyatno vstetit'sya chernuyu vdova (it is a pleasure to meet the black widow) and ah...hi Clint" not really wanting this to turn into 20 questions, Ana turned away from everyone to dump her school bag in the corner "So Fury, why are you here?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After everyone had taken a seat fury turned on the holo-screen, charts flickering up. "In this aria there has been a major shift in the atmosphere" he started "In New-york we got readings from the portal almost exactly the same as we are getting here, we think someone is trying to open a portal here." Ana frowned looking over the charts thinking it would explain the increase in storms if that change had been there for a long period of time. "Okay...then who?" She asked but fury shook his head refusing to answer because he simply had no idea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hours later long after Ana had excused herself to go to bed along with a few other of the team, Tony, Bruce, Natasha and Fury stood in the kitchen talking. "So...you want us to stay here and find out what is going on?" Natasha asked and fury nodded looking around the kitchen before replying "and keep an eye on Anastasia...she is very capable but on something to this scale she will need back up." Tony rolled his eyes at this "Last time I checked we were avengers worlds mightiest superheroes, not avengers worlds cheapest baby sitting service"

"Someone her age should not be involved with all of this" Bruce added clearly quite disturbed by the whole idea of a 8 year old joining up with Shield. "I am not asking you to babysit her, I am asking you to have her back if she needs it and she wanted to join, he parents where agents and when they died she refused to let us send her to a home, so we trained her into the best young agent we have ever had." The news of her parents death saddened the three, who all new how hard it could be to be orphaned at a young age. After a long awkward silence, fury stood "I must leave, if you want anything sent over tell Anastasia, she will contact me"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AN: I know that wasn't great but I promise/hope its going to get better


End file.
